Nanasaki Rika -Wrong End 1-
by Gorogoroiu
Summary: Corpse Party OC. Nanasaki Rika's Wrong End 1.


Mom... Dad ... Sis... I wish I could see them .. one last time..  
I could hardly focus to think about anything else other then that, the pain I felt from the thrusts and how exhausted I was from not being able to breath properly.  
"K...Kiza..!" "S-St...!"  
I couldn't even finish a word. The only thing I could see was Kizami's psychotic face above me, slightly panting and grinning.  
"Whaaat ... ? What are you saying, Rika-chan? I caan't heear youu~" He was enjoying this, a bit too much. With his every thrust I felt his grip getting tighter around my throat and my vision started to get blurry. I felt in every inch of my body... it was soon over..  
I don't...want to die ..not like this .. not here .. I want .. to live..

Who am I and how did it come to this, you might wonder? I guess I'll have no choice but to tell you.  
My name is Nanasaki Rika, I'm seventeen years old and attending to Byakudan Senior High School, class 2-4. I enjoyed my school life and always had fun with my classmates, this particular day as well. Though there was a little awkwardness between me and my classmate named Kizami Yuuya. A few days ago, he just randomly popped the quiestion about me and him starting to date. A lot of wierd and disturbing rumors about Kizami had been going around school, so I was really surprised. I'm not a judging person or something like that. I just felt like I wanted to get to know him more as a friend before dating him, though since our family dog just had passed I didn't feel like dating anyone at the moment so I rejected him.

But back to this particular day I was talking about. Me and my classmates stayed at school later then most students usually do, since Kirisaki had suggested that we'd try a charm she had found on the internet called "Sachiko ever after". Having heard people talk about it, I was a little curious even though I don't really believe in this kind of stuff. But you can always try it just for fun, right?  
Surprisingly Kizami had joined us to do this, but it was probably, I think his only friend, Kurosaki that had convinced him to do it. As I saw him I couldn't help but wonder if he was mad at me for rejecting him, or if he just didn't give a shit anymore. Though I didn't get a lot of time to ponder it since Kirisaki wanted us to do the "Sachiko ever after".  
Now everyone had grabbed their end of the paper charm that looked like a weird doll figure. Kirisaki had taken one of the ends right next to Kizami and when I was to pick an end there was only one free, and that was on Kizami's other side. I didn't mind, so I just grabbed it.

"Everyone has to say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' ONE time not more, not less. Okay? And close your eyes!" Kirisaki then said with cheery voice and a smile on her face, of course she was happy to be standing next to Kizami. She had an obvious crush on him after all, at least I thought it was an obvious one.  
I did as I was told and I guess eveyone else did as well, but ... suddenly we fell down in to a big black hole, like in to a void of some kind. I was really shocked and scared. I felt Kizami grabbing me out of nowhere around my waist. Then I blacked out...

When I woke up again I sat straight up and I just thought 'Was it just ... a dream?'. Looking around the environment I froze entirely. The walls were covered in blood, it was a big gap in the floor with broken wooden boards, the benches and chairs laid scattered all over the room some broken and some not. And the smell, oh gods, the smell... My eyes stopped at a corpse of what looked to have been a girl in my age, rotting. My stomach felt like it was gonna turn inside out any moment now..I asked myself, was this a dream as well?! It had to be. I lightly smacked my own head hoping to wake up, but no, I didn't..

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps and a dragging sound outside the room, that appeared to be a classroom. Or at least had been. I opened my mouth to call out to the person outside.

"Excuse me! ... Hello?"

No answer.. I rose to my feet and walked slowly to the door and just as I was supposed to pull it open the footsteps stopped and I got the strangest feeling in my stomach. You know, the feeling you get when something is terribly wrong. I shook feeling off, I didn't want to stay in this room anyway, I wanted to get out of here .. or simply just wake up. I pulled the door open with determination and peeked out in the long dark hallway. I could see a shadowy figure further down the corridor and I called out again.

"Hello? My name is Nanasaki Rika, I have no idea where I am .. could you please tell me?"

The Figure turned it's ... head, if you could call it that. And glared at me with red, glowing eyes. How the figure acted in it's movements and those eyes sent a cold shiver down my spine. It had noticed me .. and now I understood what this bad feeling I had before was. Before I had the time to react, the figure started running towards me in an almost inhuman speed. Instinctively my feet started running, out of the classroom and down the dark hallway, in opposite direction from the figure. I could hear it closing in and my heart raced, why couldn't I wake up from this hell of a dream?!


End file.
